Never Had A Dream Come True
by Sara Potter
Summary: Chos thoughts after Cedrics death. Goes To the song Never Had A Dream Come True. Please Review as I have no Hit counter!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song in this fan-fic belongs to S Club7. And the characters belong to talented J.K. Rowling.

***_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind*_**

Cho Chang sat staring at the window thinking about Cedric. Cedric had left her behind. She knew that it wasn't his fault but she still was mad at him.

**_*Won't regret from yesterday, but it just seems to grow with time_**_*_

__She regretted everything that they should have done but never got to before Cedric had died.

**_*There's no use looking back or wondering how we could be now or might have been_**_*_

__She knew that there was no point in thinking about how they would have been now, but she couldn't help but wonder about what would be happening now if Cedric wouldn't of died.

***Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know, I've never had a dream come true till the day that I found you***

__Cho hadn't had big dreams until she had met Cedric. I mean sure she had dreamt of little thing like winning the house cup or stuff, but those weren't really dreams about herself. They were actually just little wishes that she had for her whole house. When she had met Cedric that had all changed. She started dreaming about her future. Actually it was more like their future. Together.

*Even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby* 

She had pretended to be fine. Like she was over Cedric but that was the farthest thing from the truth. She knew that Cedric would always be hers no matter what.

**_*I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day_**_*_

__Cho never had told Cedric how she had felt about Cedric, or that she had thought about him with every passing day. (Or still did for that matter.)

**_And no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you*_**

**__**Cho also knew that no matter the twists and turns her life would take a part of her heart would always be with Cedric.

**_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all since of time_**_*_

__In her memory she had lost all the exact times of when she was with Cedric. But the time didn't matter she still had every memory of when she was with Cedric.

**_And to my broken memory cau'z yesterday is all that fills my mind_**_*_

__She thought that her memory must be broken because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about him.

**_There's no use looking back or wondering how we could be now or might have been_**_*_

__Then she finally broke down. She started sobbing and screaming at the same time screaming," We could have gone so far together Cedric why did you have to die?"

**_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_**_*_

__She knew that Cedric wasn't coming back. But she still wanted to be sure that he knew how she felt about him.

**_I never had a dream come true 'till the day that I found you_**_*_

__It had been a small dream of Cho's to one day be friends with Cedric and maybe more when he started talking to her and when she got to know Cedric it was like a dream come true.

**_Even though I pretend that I moved on you'll always be my baby_**_*_

Cho considered Cedric to still be hers even though he was gone.

**_I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day and I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you_**_*_

__She had always wanted to tell Cedric how she felt about him but she just took her chances for granted, now she didn't have any chances. She just hoped that he knew that part of her heart would always be his.

**_You'll always be the dream that fills my head, yes you will, say you will, you know will oh baby_**_*_

__Dreams of him would fill her head forever they haunted her.

**_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_**_*_

__She knew that no matter what she would never forget him. She just wished he knew that.

**_There's no use looking back and wondering 'cauz love is a strange and funny thing_**_*_

__She knew that there was no point in wondering what Cedric had thought about her because he was gone now. Cho knew that love was very strange and funny but she could've sworn that she had honestly loved Cedric

**_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye no no no no*_**__

_No matter how hard Cho had tried to say goodbye to Cedric she just couldn't his memory kept haunting her making it impossible for her to say goodbye to him. Even if it was just a memory of him now._

_**I never had a dream come true 'till the day that I found you***_

__One of her biggest dreams had come true when he had asked her to the Yule Ball.

**_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_**_*_

__She could fool her friends into thinking that she was over him but she couldn't fool herself.

**_You'll always be my baby_**_*_

__She knew that he wasn't hers and he wouldn't be because he was gone.

**_I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day_**_*_

__Even though she would never get the chance to tell him he would always be the person she thought about every day for the rest of her life. She knew that.

**_And I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you_**_*_

__No matter what was in store for Cho Changs life a part of her would always belong to Cedric Diggory.

Authors Note: This was dedicated to Tamelabecause I remember talking to her one day about the so-called right pairs in the HP books. I knew it was a little confusing but I thought that was a good idea about how Cho would feel after Cedric had died. And just in case you haven't noticed yet the song was in the bold parts. And Please Review my story!

From your Loving Author,

Sara.


End file.
